Looking for yourself
by SchmidtForLife
Summary: 'We're too different, Kendall. Different worlds, different lives, different head. You can't help me, no one can. Only I can help myself. And i don't even know who I am.'
1. Prologue

Prologue;

'No, Allie! Don't!'

But it was too late. The green truck couldn't pull the breaks on time and hit her. He screamed. The sound of hurt and shock echoed through the crowded streets.

People stopped dead in their tracks. Some got out of their cars, some were too shocked to even move.

Silently, he walked up to the middle of the streets. He felt hundreds of eyes burn in the back of his head. Moms covered up the eyes of their little kids, and a few businessmen hung up their phone. The truck driver got out and put his hand over mouth.

When he reached her, a tear fell from his cheek onto her bleeding body. He kneeled down next to her. Her eyes were closed.

'Oh, Allie…' He cried.

He cried. The sirens blasted through the street. He laid his head down against her side. He was too shocked, too taken by the moment to notice her breathing steady again.

And it wasn't until paramedics lifted her up and away from him, he realized it.

'SHE'S ALIVE!' He screamed.

She was alive. But things would never be the same.


	2. It's just me

It's just me.

'Kendallkendallkendall!'

The jumpy blonde ran through the wooden doors of the school cafeteria and almost slipped while ignoring the _"Caution, wet floor" _sign. But yet, and that was something only Allie could pull off, she managed to make it to the chair without breaking one of her limbs.

Kendall turned to his side and laughed at his hyper friend.

'You're gonna end up in the hospital if you keep acting like this,Allie.'

She slapped his arm and craddled her legs to her chest.

'Oh,you know you love it!Now why don't you do something useful and ask me why i'm hyper.'

Kendall raised one of his bushlike eyebrows and looked at her with disbelief.

'Why bother?You're always hype-AUWCH! Allie?Why'd you do that?'

The girl pulled back her hand and looked at the few blond hairs with triumph in her eyes.

'To shut you up ,now look, i got a B on my Spanish test!'

Kendall watched how the small body of his friend jumped up and down while screaming 'Yay' like a little girl.

'Congratulations.'He said after Allie sat down again,trying her hardest to stop herself from screaming again.

'That's it?No hugs?Where's the Kendall i met in pre-school?'

Kendall raised his eyebrows.

'He grew up,Allie.'

Her eyebrows formed a perfect frown and she turned her back at he got sick of the several sighs and whimpers coming from his friend,he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist,hugging her from ,jumped,suprised by the sudden action but laid her hands down on top of Kendalls.

'I'm very proud of you and i insure you,this Kendall is still the same Kendall you met in pre-school.'

'Good. i was starting to think you wouldn't want to watch Bambi with me this weekend.'

The tall blond let go of Allie and looked at her with big eyes.

'And miss the most beautiful and touching movie of all times?No way,sister!'

Allie smiled and jumped forward hugging her best friend once smiled back and wrapped his muscular arms around her small body and laid his head down on top of hers.

_**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**_

'ALLIE!Goddamnit,woman,hurry up!'

Kendall spread his length across Allie's small bed and flicked from channel to channel waiting for his friend to come upstairs with a bowl of popcorn and other snacks so they could _finally _start watching Bambi.

But he realised something was up when it had taken Allie thirty minutes to warm a bag of made his way 's parents weren't home tonight and no brothers or sisters were alive so the house was suppose to be quiet but the closer he got to the kitchen the clearer the snobs prepared himself for the sight he was about to see and walked in.

There was Allie,surounded by half popped corns and pieces of a few broken plates and she had her legs pulled up to her knees and her head buried in her hands,crying like she never had before.

You see,there was something _wrong _in her head. Allie's was an ADHD patient,had a light form of asperger's syndrome and well,she couldn't control her emotions the slightest bit.

Kendall didn't always know how to react in these kind of situations but he kicked away some of the pieces to make place so he could sit down next to her.

'Allie?'He whispered, 'What happened?'

'I'm useless.I can't even make popcorn...'

Kendall rolled his eyes.

'You're not useless,you 're just-'

'Crazy.'

Kendall glared at her.

'I was gonna say stressed.'

'You don't want me here,you're just being nice ,i don't need your pity..Go.'

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest.

'Well i ain't going nowhere.'

Allie jumped up and grabbed everything she could find and threw it against the ground or the screamed and cried and pulled at her own jumped up too and tried to stop her,but she kept yelling for him to go away.

Kendall grabbed her from behind and craddled her to his kicked him and clawed at him,but he held on tight and tried to tell her calming words. after what seemed like hours,she gave up the fight and let her head hang.

'Shh..It's okay.I got you.'

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him.

'It's just me..It's just me, Kendall.I'm not going anywhere..'

He sat them both down on the ground and kept her close to his chest.

And after repeating _'It's just me.' _for about a million times,Allie fell carried her to her room,tucked her in and made his way down again,where he began to clean up the mess Allie made in the kitchen.


End file.
